


Lost Time

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gore, Impalement, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Jared has a bone to pick with the Archivist.Prompt: Impalement





	Lost Time

"Sebastian was a weedy little nerd, too," Jared said, eyeing Jon up and down. He tilted his head, his vertebrae crunching as he did, his neck bending in a way that might have made Jon nauseous under other circumstances. "You remind me of him." The Boneturner smiled with too many teeth. "I killed him, you know."

  
Jon knew, he'd read the statement. He couldn't say that, of course - not with one of Jared's bones through his throat and another piercing a lung. Instead, he made a choked wheezing sound, blood dripping from his lips, tugging weakly at the dozen or so spines of bone that kept him pinned to the wall, like an insect to a page. (The one through his left thigh might have been a literal spine, in fact. Jon didn't look too closely.)

  
Jared leaned in to lick the blood from Jon's chin. "Wasn't as good back then," he said, pinching Jon's cheek in a mockery of affection. "Think I was too quick on poor old Seb." He grabbed the spike jutting from Jon's shoulder, twisting it. "Didn't appreciate him enough." Jon writhed, screams bubbling in his chest before dying in his ruined throat, only their gasping ghosts escaping. "Guess I'll make up for it with you."


End file.
